


you're my dying light

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Character Death, Choking, Death, Eye Trauma, Forehead Kisses, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lobotomy, M/M, Murder, Temporary Character Death, Violence, botched lobotomy, consentual murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: the survivors are constantly trying to find ways to escape from the Entity. going so far as to try and kill themselves during their downtime at the campfire. sometimes you need a little bit of help from a friend, or a lover, in order to get the job done. it's never easy hurting the one you care about but sometimes its what needs to be done.





	you're my dying light

**"Whose turn is it?"**

**"Yours."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, saddle up."**

Dwight sat there for a moment with his head in his hands. He was staring down at the ground and avoiding the fact that Jake was bringing a toolbox over to him. It was his turn to try and figure out if they could get out of this one way or another. And so far the only ways that they had left were various ways of killing themselves. None of them had worked so far of course but it was his turn to try. They had tried burning alive. Drowning. Even so far as a hammer to the head from one of the tool boxes.

**"What are you going to try this time?"**

Dwight had no idea how to answer Jake considering he hated this. He hated all of this. In the pit of his stomach he knew that no matter what they tried the Entity would just make them suffer for it. Whatever he did he would just have to hope that it went quickly. That meant that using the saw was out. He wasn't about to let himself go through the pain of being beheaded whenever there weren't any strong knockout drugs. Though he guessed that David could choke hold him until he passed out... But he was pretty sure he would just wake up from the pain regardless.

Instead he finally hefted a hammer in his hand, rolling it slowly as he kept looking into the tool box for anything else that might be a little less painful. Of course there were no painless options at this moment. There was no such thing as painless while they were trapped in this absolute hell hole. No amount of running could get you away from this campfire until whatever nightmare wanted to swallow you up. It wasn't until he saw a screwdriver did he really think that there might be a new way to try dying for good. It wouldn't work but, at least he wouldn't be the one trying the saw.

**"An old fashioned botched lobotomy I guess."**

Dwight picked up the screwdriver in his other hand and held both of the tools up where Jake could see them. He wasn't going to be able to do this on his own after all. His gut wrenching finally Dwight stood up from the ground. He would be able to at least skip out on the next nightmare depending on how long it took him to come back. 

**"I'll lay down on the ground and you go in through the eye? I think?"**

At least he figured that was how this was done. He wasn't really someone who watched medical shows considering he had a weak stomach. But that was his best guess at least. You just like, went in under the eye and jammed something in? It would probably kill him or whatever. At least for a few minutes before he was put into the punishment zone. 

**"I'm not a fucking doctor Dwight."**

But Jake also wasn't stopping him as Dwight laid down on the ground even closer to the fire that roared. Carefully he took the tools from him and knelt down. At least they were doing this together. To be honest they did most things together when they could. The wild look in Jake's eyes calmed a bit whenever the ever nervous Dwight was around. Though never fully. There was no fully calm in this place after all.

**"You could have been if you hadn't decided to go man versus wild."**

Dwight let out a nervous chuckle as he took off his glasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket. Fucked as he may be he would be even more fucked if he couldn't see at all. Jake grunted and tapped him in the arm with his foot. Pushing jokes about what could have been before they came here or about their past was always a sensitive subject. But if he made Jake angry that probably would mean this would be over a little bit faster. At least the first part of it.

**"Shut up or I might miss."**

**"You wouldn't. Your pride as a master hunter wouldn't let you."**

**"Shut up!"**

Jake was going to miss their banter for the time that Dwight was out. After all it was hard to talk to the others. They were all, chattery. Dwight was too but in a different sort of way. Jake's hand shook slightly as he hovered over Dwight with the tools. Though not with anger. At least not at Dwight. His stomach sunk when he thought about what would happen if this time it worked. If Dwight really was gone forever after he did this. 

Every single time they were taken to one of the nightmare zones or every single time they tried to kill themselves to get away Jake was in constant fear that Dwight would be gone for good. It made him sick. It made him angry. Most of all it made him frustrated. So long he had spent time on the outskirts of society and he had been fine being alone. But now he felt something for someone and it had to be at a time where he could constantly watch them die at the hands of killers who hunted them mercilessly. 

Of course he wanted to live, and before he had been willing to make sure that no matter what he was crossing that finish line of denying the killers their prey. But now his eyes watched out for Dwight as well. Something that was kind of detrimental to his own survival. Hearing him scream as he was placed on the hook had fucked him over on a generator more than once. He had been hasty in giving away his own position thanks to these stupid fucking feelings.

But Dwight saw his hands shaking and gently reached up to touch them. It didn't stop the shaking but at least steadied him some. At least he could count on him for that for now. They kept reminding each other in little ways that this was all they had for the moment and that they needed to keep it as long as they could. They both knew that at any moment they could be fucked over and torn apart. It had happened before and would probably happen again. One of them going into the nightmare while the other suffered alone at the campfire...

**"Don't miss, okay?"**

The fear in Dwight's voice caused Jake to snap out of it a little bit. It wasn't like he was the one about to have a screwdriver jammed into his eye socket. Jake took a deep breath and nodded. He was steadied now. With only a moment's more hesitation he leaned in and brushed the smallest kiss on Dwight's forehead. Before jamming the screwdriver down under his eye and hopefully up into Dwight's brain or whatever. He didn't need to kill him exactly, just get him close enough to death that he would die quickly. Jake closed his eyes as the screams poured out of Dwight's mouth. Blood poured and began to choke into his mouth. 

He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. But he wasn't the one that was going through the actual pain. He wasn't the one choking on his own blood as someone else drove a screwdriver even deeper. He had been on the receiving end before but that didn't mean he wanted Dwight to go through with it. They bantered back and forth about whose turn it was but Jake would take them all if it meant that Dwight wouldn't have to go through it. Not that he would admit it. 

Neither of them would admit they were that deep in the weeds for each other. The screaming finally stopped as Jake removed the screwdriver. His hands were covered in blood but that was nothing new. Wiping the tool off on his pants the tossed them across the camp so that he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. Now all he could do is wait. Collapsing down next to Dwight's motionless body he wondered how long it would take him to come back this time.

With just the crackling of the fire to keep him company he watched and waited. As much as it hurt him to see he wouldn't take his eyes off of Dwight's body. Not until it disappeared or he managed to come back again. They always ended up coming back again. He had to say he didn't envy where Dwight was now though. The last time had been bad... So very bad... Jake was sure that the Entity was punishing them more and more every time they tried to escape from here. But they weren't going to stop fighting. Not now. Not ever. It wasn't in his nature to just lay down and die and he would be damned if he let Dwight do the same.


End file.
